I love him too!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Yeah, Oliver' .


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you're gonna like this story. May the God bless Miley!**

* * *

><p><strong>I love him too!<strong>

**( Sequel to 'Yeah Oliver' . )**

**Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken walk down the street. They are holding hands and they both have a smile upon the face.**

"Miley, you're so damn sexy!" says Oliver.

"So are you, Smokin' Oken!" says Miley.

"Hi, guys!" says Lilly who suddenly come out from the candy-store across the street. She run over to Miley and Oliver.

"Hi, Lils!" says Miley.

"Hi, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Hi, Lilly!" says Oliver.

Suddenly Lilly sees that Miley and Oliver are holding hands. "Why are you two holding hands?" says Lilly. "Are the two of you...?"

"Yeah, we're girlfriend and boyfriend!" says Miley.

"What...?" screams Lilly as she begin to cry.

"What's wrong, Lils?" says Miley.

"Do you even need to ask me that, Miley? The thing is that _**I **_love Oliver and here you tell me that he's already your boyfriend..." says Lilly through her tears.

"I'm sorry..." says Miley. "I didn't know that _**you **_had feelings for Ollie too, Lilly."

"But I do and now you've destroyed everything!" says Lilly who is still crying. "All these years I've been waiting for the right moment to tell Oliver that I love him and now he's in love with my best friend! Stupid worthless little me! Never gonna feel the magic of true love! Every romantic dream of a young lady, gone forever!"

"Still a drama-queen as always, aren't ya?" says Miley as she put her hand on Lilly's shoulder to try to comfort her.

"How dare you touch me, Miley Ray Stewart...?" says Lilly as she push away Miley's hand.

"I said that I'm sorry. What more do ya want from me?" says Miley in a soft voice.

"Don't speak to me, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Lilly, at least listen to her." says Oliver.

"Stay out of this, Oken!" says Lilly.

"Lilly, please listen to me!" says Miley.

"Why didn't you tell me that Oliver is your boyfriend...?" says an angry Lilly. "You're supposed to be my best friend! We should tell each other everything! You said so yourself once!"

"I was going to tell you, Lilly! You have to believe me!" says Miley.

"How can I believe the woman who stole my man?" says Lilly.

"I didn't steal him, Lilly! Let me tell you how it all began!" says Miley.

"NO! I don't need to know every fuckin' romantic detail, Miley! Bye!" says Lilly as she run away.

"Lilly, wait!" says Miley.

"This was bad..." says Oliver.

"Yeah! Did you know that Lilly had feelings for you, Ollie?" says Miley.

"No, I didn't know that." says Oliver.

"There's gotta be something we can do to make Lilly happy again, Ollie." says Miley.

"What exactly?" says Oliver.

"I don't know yet..." says Miley.

"Maybe you'd like to talk about it over soda and a burger, Smiley Miley?" says Oliver.

"I'd _**love **_to, Smokin' Oken!" says Miley as she give Oliver a kiss.

A few minutes later Miley and Oliver eat burgers outside the local burger-shack.

"Lilly looked really angry and sad. She's gotta have strong feelings for ya, Oliver." says Miley.

"Yeah! I haven't seen Lilly cry like that in years." says Oliver. "You could take her out for the ultimate girl's night out, Miley. That might make her happy."

"Hey, that could actually work! Maybe tonight..." says Miley.

"I was kind of lookin' forward to cuddle with you tonight Miley, but I hate so Lilly this sad so take her out. Have some good old fun!" says Oliver.

"Okey! That's a deal, Ollie!" says Miley as she give Oliver a kiss.

"Yeah! It's a deal, Miles!" says Oliver.

"I love ya, Ollie!" says Miley as she give Oliver a hug.

"And I love you, Miley!" says Oliver.

"See ya, Smokin' Oken!" says Miley before she drink the last of her soda. "I'm goin' home and put on something cool for my girl's night out with Lilly."

"Good luck! See ya, Smiley Miley!" says Oliver.

Miley wave bye to Oliver and head home as fast as she can.

When she get home Miley pull off her t-shirt and jeans and put on her sexy red party-dress and a cool silver-necklace.

"Okey! Ready to go!" says Miley to herself.

Miley pull grab her phone and dial Lilly's number.

"Hi, Lils! It's me, Miley!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry for the Oliver-thing and I wanna take you out on the ultimate girl-night tonight."

"Really?"

Now Lilly's voice sound a little more happy.

"Yeah! Meet me at the beach at seven, Lils."

"Okey!"

Now Lilly sound like her regular happy self.

"Okey! See ya soon, Lils! Bye!"

"Bye, Miley!"

**The End.**


End file.
